chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ReyalP
Please use the forum if possible The forum https://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php?action=forum is generally a better place to contact me or discuss anything related to CHDK or the wiki. I am likely to miss wiki talk posts, and very little discussion is done in wiki talk. You can private message me on the forum, but I strongly suggest putting any questions about CHDK, chdkptp, wiki content etc in a public post. Any "welcome" message appearing on your talk page in my name is autogenerated :( reyalp (talk) 03:27, September 9, 2019 (UTC) CHDK Coding Guidelines Hi reyalP, shouldn't we move your article User:ReyalP/CHDK Coding Guidelines to an 'official' wikia namespace & set links from For_Developers to it ? Fe50 20:10, 14 December 2008 (UTC) : I was going to wait till it was a bit more complete, but I haven't gotten around to working on it recently reyalp 22:21, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks 1000 THX for your great, tireless work for this project ! Fe50 23:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) CAPTCHA to stop spam? Hey ReyalP, is there a way to CAPTCHA on wikia, before someone can post, that would help a ton in the growing number of spam bot posts. LukeS 06:37, September 27, 2009 (UTC) : I have no idea, that's a question for wikia I guess. reyalp 22:08, September 27, 2009 (UTC) CHDK Answers The CHDK Answers site launched today. All Canon-related questions from Wikianswers are being moved there. If you have enabled the , you'll now see un-answered questions about CHDK taken from this new site instead of from the Central Wikianswers site. If you'd like to be involved and join the admin team at CHDK Answers, please let me know on my talk page there. Angela (talk) 03:45, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ELPH 520HS Hi, is there a place to upload my Elph 520 HS firmware dump to, and will idafree (5.0) work for the disassembly? Thanks, Doug * Upload the zipped dump to a free file hoster (e.g. http://www.filedropper.com/ or https://www.box.com/ ) and post the link here or in the CHDK forum, we'll add the dump to our repository... * Dump is at: http://claar.org/elph520hs/elph520hs.7z * outputs of GPL_Disassembling are in: http://claar.org/elph520hs/ELPH520HS_dis_elf_labels_strings.7z * No, the IDA free version doesn't support ARM architecture; you may use CHDK-PT and/or ARMu from the Software wikia section. Fe50 05:16, July 6, 2012 (UTC) : Hi Doug. I suggest taking development questions to the forum http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php?board=6.0 rather than my talk page. The welcome message in my name is auto-generated by the wiki software. reyalp 19:49, July 7, 2012 (UTC) LUA/PTP Edits Hey ReyalP, Just saw your edits to http://chdk.wikia.com/wiki/Lua/PTP_Scripting page. The points that were at first confusing to me that I was trying to improve were: - this page describes what you can do in the console of ptpcamgui and not what you can do in ptpcam (at least as far as I can tell) and assumed based on your revert it did apply to your chdkptp so sorry about that. - the "LUA" that this page refers to is code that runs on your PC not on your camera For what its worth, the loadfile... command was useful for me since that was what I wanted to do: run my known working script that is on my camera via ptp. Anywho... I'll stop changing it. :-) Montana123 22:10, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Thank you for the PTP_extensions link. Question: will Microsoft's WIA framework, work with the Canon SX150 once PTP is installed on it? So that the live preview can be obtained via the USB connection and camera functions can be controlled? Thanks, Mickey Tadam98 (talk) 06:38, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Dear ReyalP I have seen your chdkptp software on the German CHDK user forum. For a commercial application I would like to use this software, but I need some modifications on it. Would it be possible to have the camera''' live view '''on all the screen and menue buttons in other positions. I understand, that your live view screen appearance is for (semi)professional photographers, but our clients just want to take photos/video using a Canon IXUS and they should not see all the information displayed on the external monitor. Looking forward to your answer. Best regards Benno Raddatz email dr.raddatz@t-online.de Hello, and thank you very much for the great tool that chdkptp is! I just managed to compile the CLI part without major problems on OSX 10.8, perhaps you want to include that information in the readme? The steps I followed are detailed below. Thanks again for your great work, Achim (www.latz.cc) 1) brew install lua libusb 2) svn co http://subversion.assembla.com/svn/chdkptp/trunk/ chdkptp 3) create config.mk cp config-sample-linux.mk config.mk change: LUA_INCLUDE_DIR=/usr/local/opt/lua/ LUA_LIB=lua 4) update libptp-endian.h Add 2 lines specific to OSX (where we don't have byteswap.h): #ifdef WIN32 #include #elif defined(__APPLE__) #include #include #else /* ntohl and relatives live here */ #include /* Define generic byte swapping functions */ #include #endif 5) Build with 'make' 6) update chdkptp-sample.sh # adjust the following to your configuration CHDKPTP_DIR=`pwd` export LUA_PATH="$CHDKPTP_DIR/lua/?.lua" 7) Prevent PTPCamera from hogging: sudo chmod -x "/System/Library/Image Capture/Devices/PTPCamera.app/Contents/MacOS/PTPCamera" (more fine-grained control: https://github.com/mejedi/mac-gphoto-enabler/blob/master/gphoto-enable.sh) 7) run via ./chdkptp-sample.sh examples: ./chdkptp-sample.sh -h ./chdkptp-sample.sh -c THANKS A LOT! Hi guys, thanks a lot for your continuing and successful efforts to make the most out of our canon cameras. We have been using your software to control canon cameras mounted on microscopes for biomedical research for about 2 years and the CHDK features enable us to capture data in a way that is mostly impossible with commercial dedicated microscope camera hardware. We're using chdkptp from within imageJ which we use for live image processing on the host computer. Since you have added the live view and live GUI control interface we're wondering if it would make sense to build a more sophisticated imageJ "adapter" than just the command line. Alternatively, does the GUI version of chdkptp support sending commands from the shell to the running client? If so, the existing "link via the system shell"-method could be used without disconnecting the camera from the GUI client while capturing takes place. We already have scientific work in press (based on CHDK-acquired image data!), and of course your work has been cited. Making CHDK directly "compatible" or "controllable" via imageJ will certainly attract a large number of scientific users. Looking forward to every new release and new, useful features. Best Gabriel and Jürgen, Neuropathology Lab, Basel, Switzerland juergen.hench AT usb.ch 10:39, December 11, 2013 (UTC) : Hi, I'm glad to hear you find chdkptp useful. I'll try to reply here, but the forum provides a more convenient format for discussion. If you wan to discuss more, you are welcome to post in this thread http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php?topic=6231.0 you can also email me reyalp (AT) gmail : Currently, the chdkptp can't read commands from the terminal if it is GUI mode. This wouldn't be trivial to add because it's single threaded. In the long term I'd like to make the C code work as shared libraries so it's easier to use for things like this, but I haven't got around to it yet. It would be fairly easy to make a variant of the CLI that was able to feed live view frames into a pipe in response to a command. You could do this now, using dumpframes -count=1 /path/to/whatever, but this would be in live view dump format which requires some additional work to turn into a normal image. reyalp (talk) 03:48, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Thx Reyalp, i just started writing http://chdk.wikia.com/wiki/Ixus132_ELPH115_bahasa_indonesia the pages contained pictures, but it's overlaps with the text thx. IrwanLaw.com (talk) 10:45, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Where to start I have download firmware from camera SX730HS , found version with acid 100d, Got PID (32d6) checked P-ID for nearest model - looks like G9 X. Where can I download software tree or is it contained in my firmware dump. Should I upload my firmware dump somewhere? Small steps . . . . Colin of RameColin of Rame (talk) 19:33, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Hi ReyaIP, I like to place a DryOS command list in ODS format at the wiki. Can FANDOM wiki host the file dirextly or do I need to care for an external storage location ? I do not find a proper method to add the ods file directy in the wiki and the table format seems not fitting for this huge type of table. BR, TiWe Tiwe2019 (talk) 20:11, September 8, 2019 (UTC)